Guessy
One of the VDR muns. Posts a lot, sleeps a little and is primarily powered by tea. British. Muselist Can be found on Plurk and AIM under, well, 'Guessy'. Talks with Amy a lot, collects Portal jokes with Flute, probably annoys Stel and tosses headcanon ideas around with Kyt on a regular basis. Characters Strength From the Black Rock Shooter OVA (so the anime is likely to kick my characterisation in the nads), STR is solid and not prone to change; she's basically a really, really old person who has grown up over centuries in the desolate Otherworld. Not particularly fond of violence, and has gigantic metal hands replacing her original ones, which tend to hinder more than they help (except when it comes to beating BGS into craters) Portal!Miku (Portal AU) Haaaaah sob. The tormented test subject of KaITO, Portal!Miku is roughly equivalent to Chell... only with more brain damage and an endless supply of backup clones. Has probably been killed more often than Kenny. Luckily, she's a happy derp with only a little trauma. Unless something fixes the braindamage. Lily MORON. A well meaning... well, moron, Lily honestly tries to help, and a result of which the number of times the Bus has exploded / moved / caught fire has risen exponentially. Makes all the best plans and gets shipped with her non-robot self. Blind!Miku (Ogre and Maiden) Blind since birth due to unfortunate burns, Blind!Miku is normally a pleasant person, though it hides quite a temper. Tends to wander into situations involving spirits quite a lot. Becoming somewhat cynical about whether her Kaito will come back or not. Somewhat unaware of what the VDR is (she assumes she's in the spirit world or something similar) SF-A2 Miki (Lience AU) An AI controlled cyborg assassin, slowly clawing back control of her own body and decisions, at the cost of structural integrity. Spends most of her time attached to the police station, recharging her damaged power supply system. Matryoshka!Gumi ...Sob. Drunk Russian with a tank, preeetty much covers all you need to know about her. Knife!Rin A ninja-in-training, who has more-or-less dedicated herself to the defense of her not-dead-anymore girlfriend, whilst riding a pimp horse. PokerFace!Gumi (not to be confused with Avie's PokerFace!Gumi) A Gumi of undeterminable age, she is connected somehow against her will to a magic, sentient Casino, granting her the ability to manipulate doors and where they lead. Tends to get trolled by the universe. A lot. VY1 Mizki Yuma's sister, she is patient and kind, though tends to fret over her brother a lot. HappySynthesizer!Luka A teen idol singer unwittingly smitten with her partner Gumi. Also a complete coward and obsessed with trying to be 'cool'. Without really knowing what that means. AliceInMusicland!Luka (aka catLuka) A very, very mad cat who talks in riddles and nonsense and has recently taken up the hobby of molesting Black Gold Saw. Because they are both idiots. Snow Queen Kaiko A cursed psychopathic queen, who has ironically gained a conscience as a side effect... along with freezing everything in the surrounding area whether she wants to or not. Hibiki Lui AHAHAHA SOB. Ring Suzune's partner in crime, and a mad idiot full of boundless optimism and the ability to tick Rinto off into a roadroller rampage at the drop of a hat. Category:Muns